<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gaius wins a bet. by cody_eja</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22853113">Gaius wins a bet.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cody_eja/pseuds/cody_eja'>cody_eja</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Robin x Cordelia Collection [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Idiots in Love, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, frederick is a bro lets be real, im weak for robin/cordy can more people write it please</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:20:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22853113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cody_eja/pseuds/cody_eja</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin is miserable, Cordelia is dejected, Sumia is pure, and Gaius is about to receive a large sum of money. </p>
<p>Like, four months worth of candy kind of money.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Guire | Gaius/Sumia (implied), My Unit | Reflet | Robin/Tiamo | Cordelia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Robin x Cordelia Collection [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. robin is a stupid idiot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ok so i actually wrote this before my other robin/cordy but then just stopped cause i kinda had no idea where it was going. i decided to revisit it (instead of writing some laslow/azura like i promised myself) and made some additions, then decided to just post it as a 2 parter. i might finish it this weekend, but it'll more likely be out by next sunday.</p>
<p>if it isnt out by then, insult me relentlessly please. maybe that'll motivate me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the night before Chrom’s wedding, and Robin couldn’t be more miserable. </p><p>Was he happy for his best friend? Of course, but he couldn’t help but be a little envious. Chrom, oblivious or not, was almost drowning in eligible bachelorettes dying for just a slice of his attention. The shepherds themselves were no exception, with the likes of Olivia, Maribelle, and even Sully of all people harboring some sort of crush on the man. </p><p>And Cordelia? She was the worst of the bunch, barely even able to keep herself from passing out at the mere sight of her general. It was no secret that the crimson pegasus knight was nursing some strong feelings for the man, especially if her constant sighing during their strategy meetings was anything to go by. Honestly? It was starting to piss Robin off. You see, while Robin was very good at concealing his emotions and putting on a false front for others, there was no denying his own attraction to the lovelorn woman. Over the Plegian Campaign, the two had grown somewhat close. He would even go as far as to say that she was his best friend (with the notable exception of Chrom). </p><p>That was all they were, however, and it was clear as day to Robin that they would never be anything more. It only took a few seconds to see the glaring disparities between himself and the Exalt-to-be. He wasn’t stupid enough to entertain any romantic notions towards Cordelia, at least not anymore. That being said, he wasn’t exactly looking forward to the responsibilities he would face during the following day. For some baffling reason, Chrom had picked Robin, the Plegian amnesiac he found in a ditch to be his best man; however, it didn’t end there. He rolled his eyes at the thought of dealing with Cordelia during the aftermath of the celebration. There was no doubt she’d be devastated to watch Chrom be married to another woman, and he wouldn’t be surprised if Sumia and Gaius would be too busy stuffing their faces to console her. Thus, the job was left to him. He opened his door and left to attend the festivities, but not before mentally steeling himself for 24 hours of exhaustion. </p><p>––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––</p><p> </p><p>“You know Robin, some of the shepherds are betting on who’ll be next. Any lucky ladies catch your eye?” </p><p>In his drained state, Robin was too tired to stifle his wince. To his luck, Chrom didn’t seem to notice, most likely due to his state of minor intoxication. ‘If anything,’ Robin thought to himself grimly, ‘she was unlucky to have my eye.’</p><p>“Heh, no, not at the moment.” He responded calmly. </p><p>“Oh come on, there’s got to be someone.” Clearly, Chrom was not sober enough to notice Robin’s discomfort at the subject matter. </p><p>This was not something Robin was keen to talk about right now. Sure, he wasn’t ever keen to talk about it, but now was an especially bad time. He was already being forced to go to this stupidly loud bachelor party, so forgive him if he wasn’t excited to talk about his unrequited feelings for Cordelia. ‘It was something I’ll have to get used to,’ he supposed, ‘if I want to stay here in Ylisse with Chrom.’</p><p>“Even if there was, would it really matter?” If Robin’s frustration was leaking into his tone, Chrom didn’t notice it. </p><p>Chrom frowned at this. “What’s that supposed to mean, Robin? Surely you know you’d be quite the catch.”</p><p>Robin stared blankly at him. The last thing he wanted right now was another lecture about how he should have more confidence in himself blah blah blah, so he didn’t directly answer the question. </p><p>“Well, ok. Hypothetically, if there was someone. Hypothetically,” Robin stressed, “what if they already liked someone else? Someone I could never live up to.”</p><p>Chrom frowned. “You’re the best man I know, Robin. Who could possibly be so great?”</p><p>Robin groaned inwardly. This conversation was going nowhere, just another of many reminders of the impossibility of him and Cordelia having anything beyond friendship. But Robin was nothing if not clever, so he deployed a different tactic.</p><p>Robin sighed. “Look, if you want to win the bet, I’d go with Lissa and Frederick. They have been pretty chummy lately...” </p><p>With that, Chrom’s attitude did a complete 180, decimating any inclination to continue probing Robin’s romantic life. “Excuse me for a second… I–uh, I need to go do something.” With that, Chrom abruptly left to go interrogate his own retainer. </p><p>The bachelor party had at least been doing some good to Robin, until that unwanted reminder of his miserable existence. He turned to the bartender and ordered another drink. </p><p>––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––</p><p>Robin was not feeling well. He supposed that went hand-in-hand with being hungover and subsequently being the best man at a wedding. Why were bachelor parties the night before the wedding? What a stupidly inconvenient tradition. As he walked back over to the tables, he was reminded of his final responsibility for the event. At the bar, he spotted one red-haired pegasus knight who seemed to be drowning her sorrows. He gave a sigh and, ignoring the irony, went to console her. </p><p>She seemed to be talking to herself. Robin couldn’t help but strain his ear to catch her monologue. </p><p>“I can’t believe I let… I should have known… who would ever…”</p><p>It seemed her thoughts were bouncing back and forth from being thoughts and being spoken. At this point, Robin decided enough was enough and sat down next to her. </p><p>“Looks like you could use a friend.” He got right to the point, not wanting to drag this out. In fact, he’d even taken to avoiding her recently so he wouldn’t have to suffer constantly. He figured she hadn’t even noticed. </p><p>She seemed startled to see him, her cheeks even tinted a light pink, no doubt embarrassed that someone may have heard her. </p><p>“I-I, um…” She stuttered. Robin frowned; he hadn’t thought she would be this bad. Chrom wasn’t even in the room for Naga’s sake!</p><p>“Look, if you need to talk about it, I’m here. If you don’t, that’s fine too. But… just know, you can’t just keep it to yourself forever. Trust me, I know.” Robin and Cordelia had never actually discussed her infatuation with the prince, but he figured she would know what he was talking about. </p><p>She looked at him, and nodded. “So, um, there’s this guy I kind of like. But, he doesn’t… you know. And, I don’t know, I guess seeing the wedding just reminded me that I’m not going to get to experience that.” He nodded; he knew that struggle all too well. Here he was with the woman he loved, talking about her crush on another man. </p><p>“I get it; I feel the same way.”</p><p>She nodded again. “I just–I don’t know, I have to see him all the time and I just, ughh.” She had her head in her hands. “Everytime I look at him I get all flustered and I know he doesn’t like me back and being here reminds me someday I’m going to have to go to his wedding and I don’t know if I can take that…”</p><p>“Yeah, I totally–wait, what?”</p><p>Cordelia looked up at Robin, her face on fire. “You know, he’s funny and smart and he’s handsome and he’s going to find some woman who’s better than me and they’re going to get married and have children and be in love, and I’m not sure I can take that.” She was tearing up now.</p><p>“Well yeah, but… I thought you liked Chrom.” He responded in a inquisitive tone.</p><p>Her face donned a puzzled expression. “No. Why would you think that?”</p><p>Well now Robin was just confused. Cordelia’s infatuation with Chrom had been confirmed by all of the Shepherds throughout the Plegian Campaign. And if she didn’t like Chrom, who did she like?</p><p>“Well, you know. Everyone always said you did, and the way you always sigh during our strategy meetings. Wasn’t that because you were spending time with Chrom?” He asked with no lack of bewilderment. </p><p>She frowned. “No, that was because I–” She cut off mid-sentence, face turning a similar shade as her hair. “I–um, I don’t like Chrom.”</p><p>Okay, this was getting ridiculous. None of it made any sense! Cordelia had seemed genuine and calm in her original denial, so why was she only now flustered?</p><p>“Okay… so, who is the mystery man?” Robin measured his tone carefully, playing it off as if it didn’t really matter to him. </p><p>“He–well, uh… I, umm…”</p><p>She continued on this way for a few seconds and Robin sighed, his intuition telling him he wasn’t getting an answer anytime soon. “It’s alright Cordy. You don’t have to tell me; you’re clearly uncomfortable.”</p><p>She stared at him for a second before nodding and saying: “Um, ok, thanks. I have to go to the bathroom.”</p><p>And with that, she was off. Robin frowned. He supposed her nerves and attitude were just a result of her being tipsy, but he was still baffled at the conversation, if one could even call it that, that had just transpired. Thinking back, the only other time he had ever seen Cordelia that flustered was after she spectated a sparring match between himself and Chrom; however, he supposed her embarrassment then was warranted, because Chrom had been all sweaty after the long match. What had caused it today? </p><p>Robin decided to retire early, as he was completely exhausted. Frankly, he didn’t really have the brainpower to process what had just happened. </p><p>––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––</p><p> </p><p>Gaius was having the best day of his life. Not only was the exalt-to-be’s reception predictably packed with sweets and other goods, but watching Robin and Cordelia squirm was hands-down the funniest thing he’d ever seen. Sure, Robin was his friend, but there was something so incredibly satisfying about watching him writhe. Lissa had been onto something with those frogs, Gaius figured, as he shoveled another large bite of cake into his mouth. </p><p>“Hello, Gaius!” Sumia greeted him enthusiastically as she took the seat next to him. “Enjoying the food?”</p><p>“Hey Stumbles,” Gaius grinned, “it’s almost as good as the entertainment.”</p><p>“Hm? I didn’t see any entertainment. Did I miss it?!” Sumia frowned quizzically at him as he reached for another slice of cake. </p><p>Gaius smirked and gestured towards the bar, where the lovebirds were talking. “Just some fireworks–featuring two grade A morons,” He snickered.</p><p>“Gaius! You shouldn’t make fun of them like that; it’s not nice. Besides, I’m confident they’ll figure it out soon.” Sumia replied, crossing her arms. She knew both parties fairly well–well enough to glean exactly who they were crushing on, at least (maybe crushing wasn’t the right word for it; it was more like, oh, she didn’t know, head-over-heels love?).</p><p>“Ha! And Chrom is the Queen of Plegia.” Those two were clearly not getting their act together, not without outside intervention. However, that gave Gaius an idea…</p><p>“Actually Stumbles, want to help me win a bet?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. robin is still an idiot (but not for much longer)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>day late but its like twice as long as the last one</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this kinda got out of hand. if any of it seems unnecessary, please tell me. heavy edits inbound.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For as long as Robin could remember (which wasn’t that long), he had always preferred the cool night air over the scorching afternoon. Frankly, it was the only thing about him that didn’t line up with his likely plegian origins. He took a deep breath, sitting on a bench in the courtyard. ‘It was a nice courtyard,’ he thought to himself, ‘a place where no one will bother me.’</p><p>“Thought I’d might find you here, Bubbles.”</p><p>Robin could hear the smirk in his voice. Turning around, he asked “What do you want Gaius?” It wasn’t really phrased like a question. His gut told him Gaius had some scheme ready, and Robin wanted no part of it.</p><p>“C’mon Bubbles, no need to be a spoilsport. The party’s just getting started! Do you really want to miss the dancing?”</p><p>“Yes,” Robin deadpanned, “that’s exactly what I’m hoping for.”</p><p>“Aww, you never know. Are you sure you want to miss your chance to get a dance with Red?”</p><p>Robin groaned in exasperation. Was it really that obvious? “Not everyone gets a happy ending Gaius. We both know I have no chance there. Can you just leave me be?” He prayed to whatever god was out there that would be the end of it, but it seemed his cries fell on deaf ears.</p><p>Gaius looked him dead in the eyes.”If you won’t come back, then I’ll tell her.” The look on his face told Robin he wasn’t kidding.</p><p>After a few moments of silence, Robin conceded. The two would still have to work together even after the war, as General Tactician and Captain of the Pegasus Knights. The last thing he needed was for their professional interactions to be stilted and filled with awkwardness.</p><p>“Do your worst, I suppose.”</p><p>––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––</p><p> </p><p>Cordelia stared at her red-eyed reflection in the mirror. What kind of captain let herself go over troubles with romance? At her superior’s wedding, no less. She needed to get a grip; things would be like this for a long time if she wanted to continue working for the halidom, and she didn’t think her feelings were going away anytime soon. </p><p>After some more washing up, she returned to the tables. She knew the dances would be starting soon (something for which she definitely did not want to be present, to see Robin dancing in the arms of another), but she figured some food and maybe a good talk with Sumia would do her some good–that is, if Cordelia could pry her away from the food and/or Gaius for more than five minutes. To her luck, however, Sumia was alone, and seemed to be waiting for her. </p><p>Cordelia had confided in her best friend (other than the tactician in question, of course) many times about her plight. Sumia herself had gone through something similar for a time, the major difference being that it was painfully clear her affections were reciprocated. Still, she had some helpful insights on the situation.</p><p>“Need an ear?” The two women had been friends long enough to know what the other was thinking. To that extent, she noticed something of a glint in Sumia’s eye. Was she plotting something?</p><p>“That would be nice.” Cordelia rarely dropped her formal air, even around Sumia. She prided herself on professionalism.</p><p>“Robin again?” Sumia jumped straight to the point. </p><p>“All this wedding stuff is… giving me some painful reminders I suppose,” she responded. </p><p>Sumia frowned. “I still don’t know what it is that makes you think he won’t like you back. You two were attached at the hip during most of the Plegian War.”</p><p>Cordelia groaned. “We’ve been over this Sumi. When I had my crush on Chrom, I couldn’t even manage to get him to look my way. Why would Robin be any different?” She gave a deep sigh. “With his brains, looks, and position, he could have any woman he wanted!”</p><p>They had had this argument enough times to know neither pegasus knight would stand down, so, after some dissent, they left it at that.</p><p>“At least stick around for the dance, Cordy,” Sumia pleaded, “It’ll take your mind off things!”</p><p>“I don’t want to have to see him with another woman, Sumia. Please don’t make me stay…”</p><p>“Oh, so you think he’s already got himself a ladyfriend, hmm? So please, enlighten me. Why did he leave, by himself, after you ran away from him? All the other shepherds are here right now, aside from Gaius, and I’m fairly certain we have nothing to worry about there.” She stared at Cordelia for a few moments, challenging a response.</p><p>“W-well, maybe they’re not in the shepherds?” It was more of a question than a response. </p><p>“Oh, don’t give me that. The man has amnesia, for Naga’s sake! The shepherds are the only people he knows!”</p><p>Cordelia frowned. ‘She does have a point, I guess. Maybe he just left early.’</p><p>“Ok,” Cordelia relented, “I’ll stay for a bit. But I don’t want to intrude on any private time between you and Gaius.” Those two were like rabbits.</p><p>Sumia’s face reddened, then turned to one of determination. “He can wait. Your enjoyment is my top priority right now.”</p><p>She was a good friend.</p><p>––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––</p><p> </p><p>It didn’t take long for Robin to figure out exactly what Gaius had up his sleeve. He certainly didn’t miss the look exchanged between the thief and Sumia, who was at Cordelia’s side. He stifled another groan.</p><p>“I don’t know why you two keep insisting on pushing us together. It’s just going to make things more awkward than they already are.”</p><p>Gaius just grinned even wider. “You know Bubbles, for someone so smart you seem to reach new levels of stupidity when it comes to Red.”</p><p>––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––</p><p> </p><p>Cordelia knew something was up when Sumia suddenly moved in front of her. She frowned, and asked “What are you doing?”</p><p>Sumia looked very nervous suddenly. “Uhh… nothing! I’m not hiding anything!”</p><p>Ok, THAT was a red flag. “Sumia, do me a favor and move.”</p><p>She laughed nervously, but didn’t budge.</p><p>“Sumia…” Cordelia warned. Finally, she got up to see just what her friend was hiding.</p><p>She was not happy with what she saw. “Robin,” she greeted courteously. He nodded, clearly uncomfortable.</p><p>“Cordelia. Sumia.”</p><p>––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––</p><p> </p><p>This was definitely not how Robin had envisioned his night going. After some awkward conversation and more blackmailing from Gaius, he now found himself in the middle of the ballroom with Cordelia.</p><p>Frankly, he couldn’t tell if this was the best or the worst thing of which he could think.</p><p>Definitely the worst, he decided, as he delicately placed his hand above her hip– not too low and not too high, or so he hoped.</p><p>They lasted about one and a half songs before awkwardly breaking apart. </p><p>“I need to go,” the words came rushing out as she made her escape. Clearly, she wanted nothing to do with him. The rejection hurt, of course, but he was used to it by now. He considered it a miracle that she even gave him the time of day. Someone like her, with someone like him? Talk about a pipe dream.</p><p>He gave another sigh, before deciding he needed some air. He headed for the balcony</p><p> </p><p>–only to be stopped by someone. The one person that he, against all odds, wanted to see less than Cordelia right now. Or any time for that matter.</p><p>“Robin,” Tharja downright purred as she attempted to force her way closer to him. “How lovely for us to meet here, on the dance floor.”</p><p>This was literally the least lovely thing Robin could think of, at least at this moment. He had totally forgotten that Tharja would even be here.</p><p>“Oh, uh, Tharja. It’s, uh, nice to see you?” He managed as he surveyed his escape options. Cordelia was gone. Gaius and Sumia were gone. He was surrounded by unfamiliar nobles. No help was coming.</p><p>“Dance with me Robin,” she leaned in WAY too close for comfort. “I want to be close to you.”</p><p>“Er– uh, ok. But just one, ok? I’m feeling quite tired. I was just going to retire to my bed.” He couldn’t flat out reject her. </p><p>“I could always accompany you,” she responded with a smirk.</p><p>“Nope! No, no I will be fine,” Robin managed to sputter out.</p><p>––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––</p><p> </p><p>Cordelia watched as Robin and Tharja danced. It didn’t exactly surprise her, she knew something like this had been coming for quite some time. </p><p>She tried to fight back the tears as she left the ballroom, walking out to the balcony. She needed to be alone right now. The tears began to fall as she looked out. What was so wrong with her? Why couldn’t Robin just feel the same way?</p><p>She knew, deep down, that someone like her would never be with someone like him. She was too professional, lacking in… the assets of someone like Tharja. Robin could never see her like that, not with far more desirable women falling at his feet. She was pathetic, pining over someone she’d never have. The tears kept falling.</p><p>––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––</p><p> </p><p>To Robin, minutes felt like centuries with Tharja. Had they finished a song yet? He didn’t know. At this point, he was losing blood circulation to his arm. </p><p>“Look Tharja, I need to go–”</p><p>“I’ll take good care of you, darling. No need to–”</p><p>“Ahem.”</p><p>Tharja jumped backward as Robin turned to see his savior.</p><p>“Twould not do good for our tactician to be under the weather,” Frederick boomed. “I believe it is in our best interests to let him go.”</p><p>Tharja’s expression darkened. After a brief staredown, she seemed to concede to the towering man. “Fine.”</p><p>As she walked away, Robin turned back to Frederick. </p><p>“Did you– did you just help me?” he remarked incredulously.</p><p>“It is as I said. Chrom needs you in good condition, war or no.” The corner of his mouth was lifted slightly.</p><p>“Thank you Frederick. From the bottom of my heart,” Robin said, with much gratitude. “I think– I think I need some air. Wouldn’t be good for the chief tactician to be unwell, right?”</p><p>Frederick nodded, slight smile remaining. </p><p>––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––</p><p> </p><p>This really was the worst night, Robin decided, as he walked out onto the balcony and saw none other than the pegasus knight captain herself. Naga sure was tormenting him.</p><p>He was about to sneak away when he realized she was crying. All awkwardness was instantly replaced with concern for his friend.</p><p>“Cordelia, what’s wrong! Are you hurt?”</p><p>He seemed to have scared her, as she jumped straight into the air. Wiping her eyes hurriedly, she responded “Fine! Totally fine. Nothing to worry about!”</p><p>He frowned. “Clearly not. Care to explain why you’re out here, alone, crying? You can tell me anything, you know that right?”</p><p>“It’s nothing Robin.” It was not nothing. “I’m fine.” She was not fine. “I just want to be alone for a while.” That looked like the last thing she needed.</p><p>“I’m here for you, Cordy. Please, tell me what’s wrong,” Robin pleaded.</p><p>“...Ok. Just promise me one thing.”</p><p>“Anything.”</p><p>“No matter what, we’ll always be friends.”</p><p>That was a strange request. What could be so horrible that they’d halt their friendship? The two had been close for a long time now.</p><p>“Of course we will. Now, tell me what’s wrong.”</p><p>“I… I–I’m in love with you.”</p><p>––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––</p><p> </p><p>This was the worst thing that could’ve happened that night. Now that Robin had caught her crying, Cordelia had nowhere to run. </p><p>She had no choice but to come clean.</p><p>“I know you don’t, y’know, like me back, so if you want to forget this ever happened, that’s ok. All I want is for us to keep being friends. If you can’t do that, well, I’ll respect it,” she sobbed, “but I hope things can go back to the way they were.”</p><p>“You... what? The look on Robin’s face could only be described as completely dumbfounded.</p><p>“Why?” he asked, incredulously. </p><p>She frowned at this. “Why? Why wouldn’t I be in love with you? You’re funny, smart, handsome… I couldn’t imagine anyone else.” Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment as she turned away. “But I know it’ll never happen. I’m sorry to ruin our friendship like this.”</p><p>The tears fell freely now. She felt a hand on her shoulder. “Cordy, you could never ruin our friendship.” She turned around. “Really? So you’re willing to stay friends after this?”</p><p>For the first time that night, she saw a real smile grace his features. “Not exactly.”</p><p>Her brain did nothing short of a short circuit as he pulled her closer. He… he was kissing her. He was kissing her. It didn’t take her long to begin reciprocating. Was this a dream?</p><p>He pulled away, and she immediately missed his warmth. “I love you too Cordy.”</p><p>It was the night after Chrom’s wedding, and Cordelia couldn’t be more happy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>"I guess I was wrong. There was no danger at all."</p><p>-Gaius, probably.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DXPBrB-UQAAV7Ke.jpg">help</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>